


Sticky Sweet

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, M/M, Secret Marriage, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in Vegas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bandom Secretly Married prompt-fest.

  
Supposedly what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, but the very drunk Elvis didn’t look closely at anything, so legally what happened in Vegas also works in at least six states. Partially works. There’s the whole brothers thing. He’s pretty sure nobody’s cool about that one.

Gerard keeps looking at the ring, which Mikey doesn’t quite get, because it’s a grape candy ring that he’s already sucked down from about a twelve carat to a six carat. It’s actually what started the whole thing, because Mikey got it for him as a joke and then Gerard started sucking on it, which made Mikey want to suck on _him_ and then Gerard said he wasn’t that kind of guy and Mikey’d have to marry him first.

So he did.

They’d stopped at a vintage shop and managed to find two tuxedos that almost fit, one in powder blue and the other in magenta. Elvis’s pseudo-Priscilla had asked them if they were there for the eleven PM special, they’d said yes, and a wanna-be Lisa Marie had thrown fake rose petals down the aisle in front of them before digging her underwear out of her ass and yawning.

All things considered, it was sort of exactly the wedding Mikey had always envisioned.

Elvis looked confused when he told them to kiss the bride, then told them to kiss the groom and then just wandered off, digging a bottle of something from behind one of the flower arrangements. Gerard had leaned in and Mikey had leaned down and as far as kisses went, it wasn’t much, but it was their first kiss as a married couple, and Mikey’s heart beat faster at the thought.

“You know.” Gerard pulled the ring out of his mouth with a loud pop, licking sticky grape from his lips. “We probably can’t tell people about this.”

“Nope.” He looks at the ring on his hand, something from a vending machine that’s too small for his finger, and the pieces of plastic pinch his skin. “Probably not.”

“Our little secret.”

Mikey smiles and nods and slides a hand along Gerard’s thigh. The ring is garish, pink and purple and white with fake sparkle, and it clashes with his magenta tux, but it’ll do for now. Gerard smiles down at it. “Mr. Michael Way.”

“Mr. Gerard Way.” He giggles, high-pitched and ridiculous. He feels fucking joyful. “We should celebrate.”

“Champagne and caviar?”

Mikey scrunches his nose in distaste. “I was thinking Coke Zero and Cheez-Its.”

“Much better.” Gerard sucks his ring again, and Mikey can’t help but watch his mouth, _want_ his mouth.

“Or we could get Slurpees. There’s a 7-11 around the corner from the hotel.”

“Slurpees. Yes.” Gerard grins at him, the full force of his smile, teeth slightly purple from the candy. “And another ring-pop. I think this one isn’t long for this world. Can I have orange this time?”

“Anything,” Mikey promises, taking Gerard’s hand in his. “Though they come in sealed packages, so maybe I should buy a whole box or something.”

*

“Again?”

Mikey gets hit with Ray’s exasperated question as he hops off the bus. Ray’s stretching his legs and running in place, because even though the bus is bigger than it’s been before, it’s still a bus. Mikey shrugs and grins and heads toward the gas station, digging his wallet out of the back of his pants. Gerard had gone through the first box in a couple of days, and since then Mikey had hit every gas station on the route for more. Orange, grape, lemon, strawberry. Gerard had one on his finger constantly and the lounge was littered with a rainbow of ring bases.

Frank had offered to put them on the concert rider, but both Mikey and Gerard had almost taken his head off, so he’d thrown up his hands and dug a ring base out of the seat and thrown it at Gerard. Mikey had graduated to a diamond solitaire from a package of fake jewelry that included clip on earrings (now property of James), a tiara (Frank’s) and a bracelet that Gerard had claimed for his own. Since that was the extent of the package, he’d bought Ray a set of fingertips with fake nails on them and drawn little scenes on each nail.

“Why?” Frank pops up next to Mikey in the store, shoving a bag of pop rocks, a bag of orange slices, and Skittles in Mikey’s arms.

“Oooh. Fruit. Excellent.”

Frank rolls his eyes and throws three more bags of Skittles on the pile. “Don’t want to get scurvy. Seriously though. What’s with the rings?”

“It’s a thing.”

“A Way thing. I get it.” He nods. “Well, I don’t, but sometimes that’s just par for the course. Still, you’re going to go broke buying ring pops.”

“They’re fifty-nine cents a pop, dude.” He smiles. “Heh. Pop.”

“You’re a doofus.” Frank informs him.

“Yeah. Gerard likes them.”

“So let me put them on the rider, man.”

Mikey shakes his head. “Gerard likes them to come from me.”

“I will never understand you. Either of you. At all.” He grins. “Which is kind of awesome. Keeps things interesting.”

“We live to serve.” Mikey piles the candy on the counter and waits for the clerk to ring him up. He pays and takes the bag, digging into it for one of the ring pops. He strips off the package and grins widely. Green. Awesome. He sucks it into his mouth, making sure to taste every surface then slips onto the bus, dropping the bag of candy into his bunk before crawling up into Gerard’s with him.

“You get it?”

“Mmm.” He pulls it out of his mouth and kisses his husband, tongue rough from the sugar as it tangles with Gerard’s. “Yeah.” He slides the ring on Gerard’s finger and licks his own lips. “Do you?”

Gerard smiles and kisses Mikey quickly once more before sucking on the ring for a moment and pulling it free. “I do.”  



End file.
